A Pretty Fake
by Hollowtip
Summary: Can a promise still be kept over a millennium? A fractured soul's quest to retrieve humanity from the Chaos. The heart of a hunter grows ever larger. Direct sequel to "Into the Blinding Light" SPOILERS/Ending through post game. Making it how I wanted it to be. Expect the rating to go up in later chapters. FLight!@!
1. INTRO--Empty Vessel

**Sequel to "Into the Blinding Light"**** Hi, long time no see~ X - Introduction - Empty Vessel**

* * *

As she sat in a dark windowless room illuminated only by three lit candles, it dawned on her that she was likely the oldest living person in the world. Five hundred years before the fall of Cocoon and five hundred years after... even odder she really had no idea just how old she was. How pointless had her life been when the majority of living people aren't even old enough to recall the last time the world faced the end of days. She then acknowledged what a dumb thought that was to have. It didn't matter.

It was easy to think about inconsequential things like this when you literally had nothing to do but sit around and wait for the world to end.

It was borderline torture.

She uncrossed her legs that were propped up on the table in front of her because they were growing stiff from lack of use. With a heavy sigh, covered her face in her hand, sinking deeper into her chair. Over a thousand years old, and what really mattered that she ever accomplished? In the end, she couldn't keep her any of her promises.

With time running out she was stuck in a stalemate. When the world ended in just a few short days she _would _die alone, but she would die feeling comfortable that her little sister wouldn't die for a false cause. _Vanille..._

What she wouldn't give to see the girl just one more time but she feared the vacating her self inflicted desert prison would give the Order an opportunity to seize the artifact that was out of reach to both sides, something Fang would die before she would ever allow.

Death.

She had been pondering about what the end of life would entail._ Real _death, final and unforgiving... not just an extended nap in a crystal dream.

Blank emptiness? Floating through an endless void? Fang felt her own soul was stained with far too much blood to carry on after this life.

She was hoping for nothingness. After living in three different worlds, she just found the whole experience rather exhausting. Besides, what was left to live for anyway? For the sake of the only one she had left, she isolated herself, and the one she lost forever... it was unbearable to even think about.

The loneliness wasn't so bad if it meant at least saving Vanille's life.

A knock came at the door behind her. She rolled her eyes and remained silent wondering idly what meaningless treasure they wished to bother her with now.

"Boss... this is important." His voice came through the door.

Fang slid the hand on her face through her hair tangled dark hair and grunted her response. "Yea, it better be."

She heard her first in command enter her room. His footsteps ceased several feet behind her.

"I-It's just like you said, Boss..." Adonis spoke.

Fang turned her head to acknowledge his presence, wondering what the breathless excitement in his voice could possibly mean.

"..What?" She finally huffed, exasperated. Did he expect her to read his mind?

"Our lookout just spotted her at the station. Rose colored hair and a giant sword. Ethereal..."

Fang's breath caught in her throat. Shock made her feet fall off the table, her shoes slapping against the sandstone with a sharp crack.

So.. at the very least, _part _of the prophecy was real..

Her mouth hung openly as she stared into nothingness, completely stunned. Warmth swelled within her. The gods granted her at least one last wish, the one she thought so far fetched she'd nearly let go of it. The best days of her life, were spent in the arms of her soldier, only, she was no longer a soldier. Perhaps, she wasn't even human anymore.

She blinked a few times and regained her composure and closing her mouth before turning to look Adonis in the face for the first time.

"Where is she?" Fang asked.

"We are currently tailing her. She was heading west from the station I heard in the last report." He said.

"Right." Fang breathed, wracking her brain for how to approach this situation.

"Do you want us to prepare for a fight?" He asked.

"_No_." Fang said sternly. "She is extremely dangerous."

"Then, shall we bring her in?"

When Fang thought of her answer, her lip curled naturally.

"You won't have to. She'll come to us." Fang stifled a chuckle. _Yes, the soldier was always very thorough..._

Adonis opened his mouth to speak again but Fang held up a finger. Her expression was calculating. He was perplexed by the growing glee on his bosses face.

With this little time left, the Savior must have a good reason for coming to this wasteland. If the legends were true and she was doing God's bidding, could it be possible that she was working with the Order of Salvation? This would, of course, make them enemies but this wasn't an opportunity Fang could pass up. Her heart was already racing to an alarming rate just knowing how close she was and Fang was confident that in the end she could make the Savior see reason.

".. Are you okay, Boss?"

Fang cleared her throat. "Of course I am. Right. Okay, listen, you're not to engage her. If-_When _she shows up, act like you don't know who she is until... I need to be absolutely sure its her."

He nodded once. "So I bring her to you?"

"No, no. Let's test her first." Fang said.

"Normal recruitment standards?"

"Hmm.. no. If she is who I think she is she's capable of much more. Tell her to get rid of God's Wrath."

Fang stood and began pacing. Until now, Fang hadn't taken the claims the religious nutjobs seriously but after many unsuccessful attempts at getting into the ruins, she wagered a certain Savior might be well equipped to help her. But more importantly, after so long she could come face to face with her lost lover. How does one prepare for this?

She interlaced her fingers behind her head and turned to find Adonis still rooted to the spot. His eyebrows had crawled to the top of his forehead like he was waiting for the punchline of a joke.

"_Get rid _of God's Wrath?" He asked, choking back laughter. "That's a good joke, right?"

Fang folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, showing no sign of laughter.

He recoiled from her gaze.

"I want reports on her whereabouts every hour." Fang said, ignoring the first question.

"...You're really serious?" He asked again. "Fang, we've done everything we can for the last 13 years to get rid of that sandstorm and you think she's going to be able to just waltz in here and-"

"Yes. Yes I do." Fang dropped a hand on his shoulder and began moving him to the door. "You're severely underestimating our guest. Be a good boy and do what I ask."

"..I've never seen you act like this before, are you sure you're okay?" He asked, sounding more alarmed.

"_Go_." Fang said, slamming the door on his face.

She leaned against the door and listened to his footsteps retreat before she covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her own sharp exhale.

She's alive. _Lightning..._

Fang shook her head and began to scold herself internally.

_Don't get your hopes up. Alive is a subjective term. That she exists would be a better term to use for the time being. You don't even know if it's truly her._

She let her eyes fall closed.

_What if she doesn't remember you?_

"No." Fang muttered out loud.

The real Light would. _Claire _would...

"Haven't I already told you? She's.. different now."

Fang raised eyes to the source of the voice and her heart stopped momentarily, because for what seemed like only a second she was looking into Lightning's crystal blue eyes, but Lumina's wicked smile made her heart sink into her stomach. The child looked so much like Serah, but the most subtle differences give her away. The shape of her nose, the way her hair fell...

"Well, isn't this convenient..." Fang growled.

"Why don't you believe me Fang?" Lumina simpered with mock concern. She began walking slowly towards the taller woman. "I told you she would come and she's here, isn't she?"

"I don't get on well with trouble makers." Fang said.

Lumina smiled brightly at this assertion. "Ah well, I guess you could just say I was made to be this way."

Fang glared at the child until she stopped right in front of her.

"She'll remember you, sure. She'll know what kind of relationship you shared. She'll _want_ to love you, Fang, but she's simply... not capable of feelings like that anymore." Lumina gave an annoying, forced pout.

"What do you know?" Fang whispered.

Lumina bit her lip, her face becoming serious. "I know quite a lot..."

Fang didn't answer, so Lumina came even closer, extending onto the tips of her toes to lean in closely to Fang's neck.

"If it's any consolation..." Lumina whispered, moving her hand up to trace a single finger along Fang's jawline, making the latter twitch. "I happen to know that she _loved _you very, very much. Hm, and if there's one thing I can respect about Lightning, it's her taste."

Fang's teeth came together, her deep green eyes suddenly sharp enough to cut diamonds. "What.. _are_ you?"

Lumina exploded into exaggerated laughter and she turned her back on Fang, walking to the opposite side of the room to sit on Fang's desk.

"Ah, I would love to tell you but I'm afraid I can't do that until our hard-headed almighty Savior figures it out first!"

"Are you done?" Fang asked. She cleared the room to take her lance from the wall.

"Oh, I definitely wouldn't do that if I were you." Lumina smiled.

Fang chuckled once. "Are ya scared?"

Lumina quirked her eyebrows before hopping off the desk. She gripped Fang's lance and pointed the blade at her own throat, catching the hunter in a blank gaze.

"Not nearly as scared as youuuu." She hummed.

A single beat passed before Lumina winked. At the same time the impish girl erupted in blue light before evaporating into nothingness but though her physical form was gone her voice carried on.

_"Just wait until she figures out what you did."_


	2. Who we've become

_"Just fifteen minutes left until six, Light. It's time to iron out distortion."_

She slowed to a stop at the base of the tallest dune this place seemed to have before she plunged her blade deep into the sand at this news. Catching her breath, it seemed nearly impossible that it was already the dawn of a new day and she'd achieved nothing in this wasteland through the night. She pulled on the edges of her jacket in search of air circulation because though it was only morning, it was showing the signs that today would be an absolute scorcher.

She turned to look at where she'd came from and it only looked exactly the same as what was ahead of her. Never ending hills, the remains of ancient structures but not a soul in sight.

She retrieved her blade and slid it into the holster on her back before she bounded as fast she could up the dune. She pushed herself harder when her feet began sinking into the coarse sand until she finally reached the top. She closed her eyes and welcomed the return of the powerful winds, holding her arms out at her sides and letting it cool the the sweat against her flesh and throw her hair into turmoil.

_"Light? Do you see that?"_

She opened her eyes and realized that from this vantage point she could see for miles. Her eyes landed on a rocky outcropping first just a few dunes north-east. Blocking the most direct path to it, however, was a fierce sandstorm that didn't seem to ever relent..

"... That doesn't look natural." Lightning muttered.

_"I'm detecting powerful chaos at the center of that storm, I don't think you'll be able to go that way."_

Lightning eyed the sharp canyon behind the storm with veiled curiosity. "I guess I'll have to go around."

"Yes, but tomorrow. Just a few more minutes until you have to come back to the Ark."

_Annoying. _Lightning scowled.

She put a hand on her hip and looked into the distance. Amazing how a world with this much beauty will cease to exist in just a few short days. The wind was so nice that she did something she rarely does these days, she sat down.

She slipped out of her gloves and let her hands dig into the sand, letting the small grains fall between her fingers. She didn't want to get invested in traveling right away since she'd be ripped out of this world shortly anyway. It felt good to let the wind gusts run through her hair, feel the rays of sunlight gently radiate of her skin, knowing what when this was all over she may never have the opportunity to feel a sensation like this again.

She leaned backwards onto her palms and let her eyes scan the horizon from what she could see between the strands of pink hair obscuring her view.

The alarm in her jacket sounded, marking the time as exactly 6:00am, and at the very same time she spotted movement on the cliff side in the distance. She held her hair in place out of her eyes and squinted.

A man wearing a black face mask had just lowered his binoculars.

"_Hello_ there." Lightning simpered to herself.

And then she was being pulled away from it all. Lights, colors, sounds all blurred together. Somehow all this matter together made intricate patterns in space. She floated through the rings of time itself considering that man's true intentions.

Flying through last ring into the bright light she landed gracefully on her feet and walked with purpose with no break in her stride.

"Who were you just talking to?" Hope asked.

Lightning, her mouth still curved into an amused smile, ignored him, instead approaching Yggdrasil, the tree of life.

"Forgive me." She spoke, "Tomorrow will be a better day."

A bright light burning from her chest erupted and was absorbed into the tree. The souls of the living being saved. Held in this one place until the new world was ready for the human race. One of its limbs grew, but not very much. No fruit to bear today. No extra time gained.

"I'm not alone." Lightning said, finally turning to Hope and answering his question. "There was a man watching me from the mountain."

Hope, who didn't often miss details like this, turned to one of his monitors and zoomed into a live feed of the man on the cliff, frozen in time at 6:00am exactly until Lightning returns.

"Looks like those bandits the station attendant mentioned found you first. What are you going to do with him?" Hope asked.

"He's got to go home eventually." Lightning said, walking to her own console, preparing to make reentry.

"You have to make headway today, Light, there isn't enough time to make sand castles." Hope said, sounding disappointed in her.

Lightning turned to glare at him. He showed no reaction, instead, turning back to his own console. Such a blunt remark was so unlike the child she once fought alongside. Hope doing things out of character was becoming more common, and it was starting to concern her.

Lightning inhaled deeply. "Right."

She pushed one last button on the console before evaporating from the scene.

* * *

It could have been any normal bar, on any normal evening. Only it wasn't evening. Even first thing in the morning a man sitting in the corner was harmonizing with his guitar seemingly in another world. All of the tables were occupied with people enjoying themselves. Drinking, eating and reveling loudly as though if they were inebriated enough then the threat of the apocalypse did not effect them. Lightning couldn't see the exact man that had unknowingly led her here, but she was sure this was the right place. Everyone here seemed to belong to the dress code.

Criminals hardened under the unforgiving desert sun, most of which live their lives outside of the teachings of God. Generally, a natural enemy for the for anyone that would call themselves a Savior.

Lightning made it all the way to the center of the bar before she realized she could hear her own footsteps echoing into silence. She paused and looked around only to be met with hostile stares.

_"Be careful, Light, they don't seem very friendly."_

Lightning exhaled sharply making the hair in front of her face flutter, mostly out of amusement, before resuming her deafening walk to the bar.

_As if that wasn't obvious, Hope._

The barman said nothing to her but continued to stare at her with a stiff jaw as she leaned against it. She stared back at him expectantly.

"I need water." She said.

"We don't serve outsiders here." The man said in gruff voice.

Lightning looked over her shoulder to keep general surveillance of the area. Seeing how she'd already been in here for a few minutes and no one had drawn their blade to her throat yet, she found comfort in the idea that apparently nobody knew who she was.

"So, how do you get _in,_ then?" She asked, turning back to the barman.

He blinked at her. After three full seconds of silence the entire bar erupted into raucous laughter. She could hear what sounded like metal tankards being slammed against the wooden tables behind her but she didn't flinch. Her sharp gaze remained on the barman, waiting for his response.

"Don't you think you're a little too pretty to be a bandit, Pinky?" He asked.

His extended his arm to reach up to Lightning's face. Excitement flickered in Lightning's eyes and, at this, he froze in place, as if somehow he could read just how dangerous this woman was just by a shift in her eyes. He thought better of playing with her hair and let his arm fall back to his side limply. The entire atmosphere in the bar became more ominous now and Lightning could sense movement behind her.

All she needed was a _reason_ to beat this man into submission until she got all the information she needed.

This would simplify things significantly and save much valued time.

"Listen, lady, unless you want trouble you better just go talk to the boss."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Where can I find him?" She asked.

The barman pointed to a side exit and it gave Lightning an excuse to look behind herself again, making eye contact with one particular man who had definitely moved closer to her. She didn't hesitate to follow the directions she was given.

_"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"_

"Who do you honestly think would have died in that match up?" Lightning asked.

_"...Yeah, I guess you're right. You need to find the boss and get information out of him about the Clavis."_

Having constant radio communication with Hope was both a blessing and a curse. The kid offered some good advice sometimes, but he didn't really know when to shut up.

After passing through the door way she came out into what looked like an abandoned marketplace. Plenty of storefronts but no merchants to run them. Stairs led to an empty catwalk that framed the raised ceiling. Just a few other bandits in site but none looked important enough to be called a boss. Lightning continued across the main hub and entered a narrow hallway. The deeper she went, the darker it got. She got the impression that this encampment was built into the mountain itself. The temperature dropped substantially as well, which was a blessing in itself.

"_Hey_! Who are you?"

Lightning appraised the man with white hair in a red worksuit that was now blocking her path.

"Are you the boss?" Lightning asked.

"Who's asking?"

Lightning chose her words very carefully.

"I.. was looking to join."

"Hmm. Is that right? You don't look like much of thief." The man circled her as he spoke. "Of course, we don't accept just _anybody_, but you're welcome to take the trial."

"I'll take it." Lightning said without hesitation.

The man's lip curled.

"Enthusiastic, are we? Fine. There's a giant sandstorm in the desert, you must have seen it on your way here. It's blocking one of our shortcuts. Make it stop. That's your test. Go."

Lightning squinted at the man. "You.. want me to stop the wind? What does that have to do with being a bandit?"

Something changed in the mans demeanor, as if he looked apologetic. He recovered quickly but his hesitation wasn't lost on Lightning.

"Haven't got what it takes?" He asked.

Lightning smirked. "Right away _Sir_."

"Name's Adonis. Come back when it's done."

Curious, very curious. As she stepped back into the desert and noticed the obvious rise in temperature, probably at least 15 degrees difference between shade and direct sunlight.

_"That doesn't seem like the type of task they'd give to any random recruit."_ Hope said.

"He knows." Lightning said. "But even if I'm the Savior I still don't know how to stop the wind."

She approached the base of the storm, just close enough to where she wouldn't be blown back by the shear gale force winds.

She could see what looked like a stone monument, but couldn't get close enough to read what was etched into its side.

Observing the storm itself closely, it definitely wasn't natural, never relenting and maintaining the same intensity constantly. It was surrounded by an unnerving aura. It made Lightning sick to her stomach that it reminded her of a paradox. That was impossible of course. Time had been reconstructed already at the cost of Serah's life, there was no way that could be happening again.

Then she saw the monster emerge from the dust.

A familiar species, a monster that used to frequent Gran Pulse and require help from a couple of allies to thwart. Nowadays, Lightning was more potent than ever. Rebuilt stronger to be able to handle the mission that God threw upon her. She made short work of the beast and waited to see if the storm relented, but it didn't. Frustrated, she watched the body of the beast become absorbed by the chaos and squinted at something shiny where its carcass had been.

"That's called a crux. Theoretically you're supposed to be able to use that on the monument to stop the storm, only, in over 13 years it hasn't worked for any of _us_." Adonis spoke from behind her.

She looked back at him before kneeling down and picking the object up. It began to glow in her hand.

".. I-it's never done that before.."

Lightning took a few more steps towards the monument and that lit up as well. Within seconds, the storm withered up and died.

Adonis ran into the place it had been and stared back at Lightning in shock.

"How did you..?"

"Does this mean I'm in, then?" Lightning asked brightly.

"I... I need to tell the boss." Adonis seemed to be hyperventilating.

"I thought _you_ were the boss." Lightning's eyes narrowed.

"Nah, she... I gotta get back to her. Meet me there I'll introduce you. Welcome to Monoculus!"

_"Monoculus, huh?" _Hope said.

"She..." Lightning mused. She wasn't expecting the criminal mastermind to be a female.

_"Soldier, savior, bandit... is there anything you can't do?"_ Hope chuckled.

Lightning rolled her eyes and re-holstered her blade, following in the direction of Adonis back to the base. It seemed in Ruffian, word traveled fast about impressive exploits because the once empty marketplace was now bustling with people pushing each other out of the way to get a look at the new recruit.

She ignored them, following the same path into the hallway. This time, she got all the to the end before she was met with Adonis exiting a room in the darkest, coolest part of the cave like system.

As he was closing the door, she was able to see into the room behind him. Feet propped up comfortably on a table. The boss? Laying low in ideal conditions while her pawns served her every desire? Lightning's eyes narrowed.

"There you are, perfect. Are you ready to meet the boss?" Adonis asked.

Lightning nodded stiffly, and watched the man turn back the door, apparently stealing himself, as if this moment had been a long time coming. Just how long had they been waiting for her arrival? Either way, Lightning hoped this had something to do with the Clavis, or it was likely she'd just wasted her time.

"Boss, she's here. The gifted one."

Lightning's eyes first landed on the tattoo on the woman's shoulder, as she wasn't looking in her direction yet. Her own breathing ceased and it felt as though her heart had just begun descending through her body in an elevator moving much too fast. For the first time since her return to the land of the living, Lightning felt selfish just by allowing herself to remember every detail about this woman's appearance. Every bead and patch of fur that decorated the familiar blue sari was just the right color. Just in the right place. For one wild moment, Lightning felt human again and it took every ounce of strength she contained to keep from yelping.

"Took you long enough." The hunter said, resting her lance on her shoulder and glancing for the first time into Lightning's face.

Adonis looked between the two now frozen women. "Uh.. It appears you two know each other?" he asked.

"Fang..." Lightning breathed.

".. Ah yep. Definitely know each other.." He said lamely before he turned and exited the room.

Fang crossed the room to close the door. Her palm remained against the wood. She spoke practically to Lightning's shoulder now.

"I can see you breathing, but does that mean you're really alive?"

".. That's a good question." Lightning answered dully.

Like a dagger through her front, Fang gazed at the intricate pattern the wood grains made on the door, knowing at once things would never be the same.

Lightning watched as Fang's expression broke into a thousand pieces. When the hunter exhaled, it was a half sigh, half groan of pain. It sounded as though every molecule of oxygen was coated in knives, hot brands, fire and spitting acid. So much pain from one little action, spoken word wouldn't ever be able to translate.

Lightning could feel it, but not as herself. As though another person were watching it outside of her. She knew the pain, but she herself remained numb. Bhunivelze, all knowing, had even planned for _this_. He rebuilt Lightning stronger than ever, but was careful desensitize her. Because if Lightning had come across Fang with all of her emotions intact, she would've most definitely veered far off of her path. It would have been a complete game changer.

"I was so afraid of this happening." Fang mumbled.

Fang turned to stare the into the Savior's eyes. As cruel as this was, as much as this wasn't the reunion Fang had been dreaming of, Lumina had been right about one thing. There was recognition on Lightning's face. Something caused the stunning blue eyes to consider her for so long, so silent. Lightning appeared to be staggered.

It gave Fang just the slightest bit of hope.

"I know what you are." Fang whispered. "And I probably know why you're here."

_And you didn't come for me._ Fang winced from her last painful thought.

"You're after the same thing." Lightning stated.

"The Clavis." Fang nodded.

"Why? What does it do?" Lightning asked.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "You're after it and you don't know what it does?"

"When I was in Luxurion, I met Vanille." Lightning said, watching Fang's face twitch. That gave the hunter away. "Fang, she told me everything. That she can hear the dead. That on the last day she can save them with the Soulsong. I'm not sure how it works, but she says she needs this artifact.."

Odd, Lightning thought, when she realized that Vanille had pointed her in this direction and had made _no_ mention of Fang being here.

"That's exactly why I'm after it." Fang said. "And I have to get there _before_ the Order."

"But why? Vanille's _with_ the Order." Lightning asked.

"It's complicated." Fang said. "We have a lot of catching up to do, Light."

"We don't really have the time for that, I'm afraid." Lightning said in a soft voice.

This incited another staring match. Fang simply couldn't look at Lightning enough. Had Lightning become more attractive or had Fang's memories simply done her no justice? She couldn't decide. Lightning looked and carried herself stronger than the day that destiny took them in different directions, close enough to reach out and hold yet so far away. The intensity Fang remembered seemed to have been replaced with something... gentler. Compassion? Understanding?

Lightning made the first move, stealing herself to look away for the first time since she laid eyes on Fang.

"Can you tell me where it's hidden?" She asked.

"If you're going, I'm going with you." Fang said.

While Lightning was wondering whether or not this was a good idea, Fang continued.

"It'll be like old times. Come on Light, won't you help out an old... friend?"

Lightning felt a weight on her shoulder and looked down to see Fang's hand resting there. This would be difficult. Since being reborn, she'd never felt so conflicted. But she nodded once anyway.

Lightning thought Fang's soul appeared to be just chaotic as the rest of the people she'd helped before and she decided immediately that in the new world, even if she never got to step foot on it herself, it _required_ Fang. _Somebody_ would have to keep the new world bright.

"We've got a long walk ahead of us. You know, it'd be much wiser to travel at night." Fang said.

"We can't waste an entire day." Lightning said.

Fang sighed and nodded. "That close to the end, huh?"

Lightning pursed her lips preparing to respond, but her breath hitched. Fang's hand slid down the length of her's arm, brushed against her wrist, and grasped Lightning's pinky finger. All the while Fang monitored Lightning's face for any reaction.

The savior closed her eyes, overcome for a moment and frustrated with herself for showing this kind of weakness. Her heart was beating out of control and until today she wasn't even sure if she'd actually still had a heart.

"Fang.." Lightning whispered.

Fang let go and opened the door.

"I've got to give some orders before we go."

Lightning listened to Fang's footsteps until Hope broke her from the moment.

_"She wants to beat the Order to the Clavis? And she says she's on Vanille's side? That seems really suspicious."_

Lightning didn't say anything, but silently agreed. It didn't matter to her though. Fang's intentions would always be for Vanille's best interest. This solid fact was how it always was, and how it always would be.

_"I know... you were... allies once. But Light, are you sure you can trust her?"_

"I trust her with my life." Lightning said, without hesitation.


	3. This Flesh a Tomb

**A/N Sorry this one took a while to come together. I appreciate any and all feedback.**

**/watch?v=67oBykAKUuk**

* * *

Sweltering miserable heat.

Following the sandy wake that Fang left behind her, Lightning kept up with her teeth gritted together. The sun directly over her head felt like it was threatening to collide with the planet. It was evident now why this place didn't get many tourists. What sane person would subject themselves to this hell on a daily basis? Several yards ahead Fang had stopped overlooking a cliff. Lightning walked the last few steps to stand at the edge beside her.

"That's the entrance to the ruins right there." Fang pointed.

Lightning nodded, feeling great relief that they were finally so close to their destination.

"Damn, it's bad today." Fang said, wiping her forehead.

The hunter slipped out of the top part of her sari, tying the excess cloth around her hips, leaving her clothed from the waist up in just a revealing black top. Lightning glanced long enough to note that Fang's olive abdomens were glistening in the sun before she forced herself to look away.

"Why are you wearing such a heavy.. outfit? You should take that thing off." Fang asked, pulling on Lightning's collar.

Lightning shook her head. "We're almost there, anyway."

After speaking, Lightning licked her lips as they were so dry they were threatening to meld together permanently.

Fang grinned at the Savior until she took notice and looked back.

"What are you smiling at?" Lightning asked, momentarily concerned that Fang had taken a different meaning to that action.

Fang shrugged and unhooked a canteen that was attached to the cord on her hip. "Here, drink."

Lightning drank from it generously, feeling the liquid run throughout her entire body, the excess flowing out of the corners of her mouth. She could feel the cold flow run through her body, rejuvenating her senses. She sighed contently.

"It's just... I've got the advantage here, haven't I?" Fang mused.

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked, handing back the canteen. Fang drank from it before reattaching it on her hip.

"I'm just not used to you having a weakness. And here," Fang held out her hands. "This is _my_ land. I'm quite accustomed to this."

Lightning raised an eyebrow at the hunter. While it might be an advantage and it certainly explained why Fang looked tanner than Lightning had ever seen her, Lightning would hardly call it a weakness. Lightning knew quite well that she didn't have any weaknesses. "We'll see about that."

Fang was still smiling to herself as she walked by Lightning, taking the lead once more.

Talkative and bright, this was probably the most exciting day Fang ever had since waking up this time. For the last few years, Fang's only friend had been her internal dialogue, spouting diatribes about her biggest regrets. To finally have a destination; to be in a team again brought her back to life. And to be able to turn around and look at Lightning whenever she felt she could get away with it was more than she could have ever asked for.

"Come on. It'll be much cooler inside." Fang reassured Lightning, leading the way down the slope along the cliff until they got to ground level.

Fang took just a few more steps further until she stopped abruptly, drawing her lance. Lightning, who was at a full stride, almost skidded into her on the slippery sand.

"I don't think we'll be able to avoid those." Fang said, cautiously.

Desert Sahagin, four of them. An inconvenience, sure, but it was nothing Fang couldn't handle..

Lightning drew her sword but instead of advancing, she watched Fang slowly approach the beasts. The cautious tread of an experienced hunter. Carefully human. Lightning was brought up short by the way Fang's arm was thrown out, the way she was positioned directly in front of the beasts and herself. Fang was trying to protect her. It took Lightning back far into her memories to a time when she was weak. Those first few days on Pulse when Fang stepped up to take care of her. Leading the way in a strange world, Lightning's own personal tour guide. Exotic, gorgeous and ridiculously strong.

It brought a soft smile to Lightning's lips.

"I'm going to draw their attacks, Light. Try and finish them off quickly." Fang called over her shoulder.

At the sound of her voice, the pack took notice of her. Fang slipped into a defensive position, her lance parallel to her body to deflect the impending attack.

"Here they come! You ready?"

Hearing no response, Fang looked behind herself. Lightning was nowhere to be found.

"Light?!" Fang yelled.

Fang looked around wildly once more before bracing herself to be mauled. The sahagins were shrieking and they sounded so close, but the pain never came. After quivering for a few moments, she willed herself to look back in their direction, finding every last one of them dead, their warm blood still spilling from their slash wounds and staining the fine sand. Beyond their corpses, Lightning was walking slowly towards the stairs the led to the entrance of the ruins, sliding her sword back into its holster.

"Oh.." Fang sighed to herself, sinking onto one knee, paralyzed with shock.

The prophecy had said the savior would have inhuman power but Fang always assumed that Lightning _already_ had inhuman power. Witnessing this first hand was both thrilling and immeasurably disheartening because since she'd identified that the Savior was probably Lightning, she didn't want to believe it. _Her_ Lightning was far to great to become the right hand of God. It seemed so wrong after everything they'd gone through together. After slaying Barthandelus...

Fang had to put in a conscious effort to unlock her muscles and scuttle after Lightning, finding the Savior down the stairs near the first entry hall waiting for her, her arms folded casually. Lightning met her eyes expectantly.

Fang gave her an exasperated look and shook her head continuing into the next hall.

Lightning smirked to herself and followed after her, thinking that would be the last time Fang ever suggested that she was _weak_.

_"Light? Seriously? Wasting an overclock to show off? What's gotten into you?"_

Lightning's eyes narrowed. With his extended silence, she'd forgotten that Hope could see everything.

This was none of his business. It wasn't like she was screwing around, they were progressing rather nicely to the Clavis. Did he want her to completely ignore the history she had with Fang? That was something she could never do to the woman. In fact, she knew inside that she owed her much more than this.

The deeper they went into the ruins, the darker it became. At times, Lighting could only see Fang's outline, but she stayed close behind, staring at the hunter's head. An echo from the past came to her in the form of Fang's voice.

_"No matter how it turns out, wherever we end up, we'll end up there together."_

The sharpest pang of guilt ran through Lightning's numb interior.

* * *

"Two down, off to the last gallery." Fang said. "Then we should be able to get that door open."

Lightning turned her sober face from the projection that had just told the story of Etro. Etro, the goddess, who Lightning had sworn to protect and failed.

She felt pressure on her back. Fang's hand.

"You alright?" She asked.

Lightning nodded, turned, and led the way, taking a right down the hall.

Fang stopped in the middle.

"Hey." Fang said.

Lightning turned to face her, already another room away.

"This way, Claire." Fang said, pointing a thumb behind her.

Fang gasped when she heard the words come out of her own mouth. "I'm sorry, I meant..."

It was already too late, Lightning's reaction was instantaneous, her face becoming immediately befuddled. She wobbled as if she were going to take a step but her feet hadn't listened to her own brain's instructions.

Fang was mystified. For a moment, it was like somebody flipped a switch; like _Claire,_ not Lightning, was trying to respond.

"L-Claire?" Fang's voice peaked.

She felt a thrill run through her body and took a step towards the aloof Savior. Their shared gaze was so intense that she didn't hear the rumbling until Lightning's face changed. The door that separated them closed with deep thud of finality.

"Fang?!" Lightning's voice came from the other side of the door.

Fang sighed and leaned against the door, already knowing it wouldn't give.

"There's nothing I can do about it. It's on a timer. Are there other doors you can go through?" Fang yelled back.

Fang found it incredible that Lightning could sigh loud enough to hear through the closed door.

"They're all closed." Lightning answered.

"There's three or four?" Fang asked. "Is one-"

"There's some bars I can see through on one side." Lightning yelled over her.

"I think I know where you are." Fang said.

An earsplitting clang made Fang flinch. Lightning had started trying to brute force her way through the metal door. Dust clouded off of the flat surface and Fang got excited for a moment as she watched, knowing that if anyone could manage this it would be Lightning and it would be super impressive and maybe even a bit sexy, but after several more blows it looked like the door wouldn't give.

"Stay there I'm gonna come around." Fang yelled.

The clanging halted, and then Lightning's yell met her ears, louder than ever.

"And just where the hell do you think I'm going to go, _Fang_!?"

Fang chuckled to herself, jogging through the ruins, looping around to the other side in this place she was so familiar with, since searching every nook and cranny for the last thirteen years. The progress they'd made today was already tenfold what Fang was able to do by herself so she didn't feel bad about the time that would be lost from this misstep. Rather, she was excited at the prospect of maybe getting some quality time with Lightning. Forced or otherwise, she'd take whatever she could get.

As she got closer, it was evident she wouldn't have to look hard to find the right place. The clanging had resumed twice as fast and after turning a corner, Fang was able to _see_ where Lightning was, rather than have to look for her. Sparks were flying off of the bars illuminating the the entire room. New flashes were appearing faster than the old ones could disappear while Lightning unloaded against them.

"Hey, calm down." Fang said, approaching wearily to avoid friendly fire.

Lightning was breathing deeply with what was unmistakably cold fury when she met Fang's eyes. A look that hit Fang deep in the stomach and resonated.

And _sexy_ finally made it's reappearance. It was like Fang could physically feel the power that Lightning was emitting, like the air surrounding her was pulsing, threatening to draw her in. Fang found that she couldn't take her eyes away.

"How do we open these?" Lightning asked, through her teeth.

"..We don't. It's on a timer." Fang answered softly, realizing her mouth was already hanging open dumbly.

"How long?"

"Ah, At least an hour..."

_"You'll have to return to the Ark before that door opens."_

Lightning hissed in frustration and struck the bars once last time, making Fang jump backwards.

"Relax!" Fang yelled. "Listen, it might be a good idea to take a break anyways before we go after the Clavis, who knows what's waiting for us in there.."

Lightning put a hand on her hip and breathed deeply, nodding after a few seconds.

"It won't be bad. I'll keep you company." Fang smirked ironically.

The hunter gripped one of the bars and came to sit in front of the opening. Lightning hesitated, but ended up coming to rest next to Fang, on the opposite side of the bars with her sword still drawn, resting against her knee.

"An hour is a long time." Lightning lamented.

Fang stared sideways at Lightning.

An hour wasn't nearly long enough and every second was being wasted in silence. Fang had so many things she wanted to know that they were all fighting to be answered at the same time.

"Light?" Fang asked.

"What?" Lightning felt Fang's gaze, but did not return it.

"How did this happen to you?"

Lightnings head turned slightly in Fang's direction. Her eyes seemed to be focused on something a thousand yards away. She brought her hand up through her hair and pushed all of the messy fringe on top of her head, letting it fall back into place, piece by piece. This obscured the view of her face, but Fang was hypnotized by the movement nonetheless.

Minutes must have passed.

"I was given an opportunity to fix a mistake." Lightning whispered.

"That's incredibly vague." Fang said.

Lightning shook her head and continued in the same tone, devoid of life and barely above a whisper.

"I'm the reason that Serah died, Fang."

Fang looped her arm around the closest bar to pull herself closer to Lightning.

"That's not what I heard." Fang said.

"Well it's true." Lightning said. "If I hadn't have-"

Lightnings fists tensed.

"She was just a girl. And I told her to fight."

"Somebody had to fix time." Fang said.

"It didn't even matter." Lightning growled. "Look at all the chaos, even here in the middle of nowhere. The world's going to end anyway."

"So God promised you he'd bring Serah back?" Fang asked.

Lightning's eyebrows drew together.

"Because, the Lightning I knew wouldn't willingly be a slave to God."

"... You would do the same for Vanille."

"Without a second thought, I would do _something_." Fang agreed.

"Then how can you judge me?!" Lightning seethed.

Fang sighed, she was now so engrossed in this conversation that she was leaning her face against the bars of Lightning's makeshift jail. Still, the Savior wouldn't even spare her a glance.

"Lightning, do you remember the last time we saw each other?" Fang asked.

Lightning closed her eyes.

Even through the void of feeling, she could feel this pain in full force. The darkness of Valhalla ran through her veins now. The past several hundred years she'd spent in her self induced crystal prison, she relived the moment in her dreams, only with an array of different, more bearable outcomes.

Even with her eyes closed now she could see Fang's hand disappearing in her own. The biggest mistake of her overly long life.

"We went into that fight knowing that we might never see each other again. I didn't tell you my plans because I knew you'd never let me go through with it, but everything I did, I did for you, Claire."

Lightning twitched, her eyes flew wide open.

"Floating in the air like that... with Cocoon falling out of the sky below us," Fang shook her head. "I couldn't keep my promise I'd given only minutes before. I felt so terrible but I had to look at you one last time before... before..."

Lightning squinting at Fang. Something wasn't right. These memories that Fang was relaying were _not_ the last time they'd seen one another.

"You _do_ remember... right?" Fang asked and Lightning's confused expression.

Lightning nodded once. "I remember that."

"Do you remember what it felt that day? I thought... we were _past_ trusting the Gods, for good." Fang said.

"What other choice do I have...? Lightning asked.

"And what happens if he doesn't follow through with his side of the bargain?"

_It would be the last thing he ever did._

Lightning became aware that her teeth were grinding together.

"Lightning.." Fang whispered.

Lightning felt herself being swallowed into Fang's green glint, somehow bright even in this shadowy crypt.

"I'd fight with you." Fang whispered.

Lightning frowned slightly, knowing that inciting a holy war would be the last way to go about saving Fang's soul..

"What do you have against God? _This_ God, I mean.." Lightning asked.

_"Ten minutes, Light." _

"Everything." Fang said, simply.

"That's... incredibly vague." Lightning muttered.

Fang's lip twitched.

"Marked a l'Cie, failed my focus. That was only the beginning of my problems. Put on time out for five hundred years only to be given another shot. This time wasn't so bad, at least I got to meet you guys, I even managed to..." Fang blushed a deep crimson. "develop feelings for you. It doesn't seem like a lot but when you think about it, most of my life was spent asleep, being with you taught me how great it could be to be awake.."

_Pang. _Lightning winced. It felt uncomfortable, because she knew that she should have felt something, _anything_, at that admission.

"Anyway, We succeeded and what's my reward? Another five hundred year nap in that pillar holding up Cocoon. It wasn't so bad this time... because I knew, I did it to save you, and your sister, and our friends. I thought, if I was really lucky, I might wake up in time to see you again. I might be able to keep my promise. Maybe we could even end up together."

Fang shifted uncomfortably against the bar and her eyes were consumed by the shadows. Lighting continued staring at the darkness where she knew they must still be.

"Then my dreams started changing. Vanille and I started seeing what was happening in the real world. That was the first time I laid eyes on your sister, Light. I witnessed the beginning of her adventure. I witnessed people saying you were dead, and I refused to believe it. I searched everywhere for you, but I couldn't see you. But much like Serah, I knew it was impossible for someone as stubborn as you to die."

Lightning actually laughed though she didn't find any of this very funny. She gripped the bar next to the one Fang was holding to keep herself from losing her balance.

Fang shifted again, her face returning to the light, her eyes full of sorrow.

"Then I saw Serah die."

_Pang._ Not quite pain, but discomfort. A lingering ache... Lightning's face became a grimace.

Deafening silence.

"After she was gone, it felt like you were further away then ever before. I became so angry that I couldn't have done something to help. I felt like, if I could have saved her, you would have come back. I don't like admitting it, but I started to believe it was true. That you were gone."

Fang took a huge breath, as if trying to calm herself down.

"And... then I woke up. I looked around, and the world was in shambles. Without a constant reminder of God, humans decided themselves what they wanted to believe. Of course this led to wars. It led to opposition groups and heretics and all that.." She shrugged.

"But believe it or not I was actually optimistic. I thought it was something we could work with. Without the divine interference, we could make our own rules. I liked that. Until Vanille collapsed, clutching her head and screaming at the top of her lungs. Every single cry of agony, every angry outburst, Vanille feels that twenty four hours a day. I realized then that we were still just puppets with a different master. I might not be playing a direct role in it this time, but I'm bound to her, you know that. Then I heard of the prophecy. A pink haired girl would come during the end times to save the souls of those remaining and take them to the new world. Banisher of Darkness. Bringer of Light. In my mind, there was only one person it could be. Of course, the Savior wasn't the only thing in the prophecy. And when the Order found out what Vanille could do, they took a liking to her. Once they explained to her that she could bring comfort to those people... she was sold. Hook, line, sinker."

"And that's why you're here. With the Clavis you can relieve Vanille from-"

"I won't allow it." Fang seethed.

"W-what?" Lightning was stunned.

"You're doing their bidding, aren't you? The Order?" Fang asked, suddenly hostile.

"I wouldn't assume anything if I were you." Lightning said, defensively.

"It's going to kill her. Did you know that?" Fang spat. "They don't give a damn about her. If she goes through with this, she will die!"

This complicated things greatly. Lightning's eyes were a thousand yards away again.

_What a mess..._

"Does that mean we have to fight now? You're here to bring the Clavis to her, aren't you?" Fang asked, softly.

"I... don't know." Lightning breathed.

Fang put her hand over Lightning's, squeezing it tightly.

"You can't let her die, Claire. If it was _your_ sister; If it was Serah, I would have done anything in my power _for you_."

_"Time's up."_

The alarm went off in Lightning's jacket simultaneously with Hope's words. Lightning stared, dumbstruck at the desperation in Fang's face, frozen in time, none the wiser that Lightning was slipping from her grasp yet again. Pulled into nothingness. Flying through time once more.

* * *

As though she'd only blinked, she found herself sitting once again in the throne of the Goddess.

"Great." Lightning huffed.. _Another detour._

She wondered who it would be this time. Serah? Cid Raines? Or perhaps it would be like last time and she would see all of her former companions looking like empty shells.

"I wonder what she sees in you."

Lightning groaned and the sound of the voice and looked away from the annoying child that just phased into existence in front of her. The girl whose movements were blurred with chaos. Lumina.

She had said before that this place was a safe haven inside of Lightning's mind, though Lightning wasn't sure she believed it.

"Can you imagine that? After 500 year she _wants_ you just as bad as if it was yesterday. I really don't get it." The child erupted into laughter. "And to think, she can't even remember your _happiest_ times together!"

Lightning's glare faded as Lumina's grew serious, all knowing. Deviant. The anticipation in Lumina's eyes made Lightning uneasy.

"Tell me Savior, have you figured it out yet?"

"Should I have?" Lightning asked.

Lumina smiled wickedly and shrugged. "I thought it was pretty obvious. If you want, I could tell you. But you might not like what you hear." The child sat upon one of the arm rests next to Lightning.

"How would you know anyway?" Lightning asked.

"Have I ever lied to you?" The girl faked a wounded tone.

"That is yet to be seen."

"Mm.. I shouldn't expect you to trust me. You're incapable of doing such human things like that anymore, otherwise you probably would have just been making out with Fang."

Lightning stood up, her eyes wide with rage.

"Of course, if _you_ don't want to I wouldn't mind taking your place." Lumina quirked an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" Lightning yelled. "If you're just going to waste my time I'm out of here."

"Go ahead." Lumina shrugged. "Then you'll _never_ know why Fang's memories are different than your own."

After careful determination, Lightning sank back into the throne unwillingly. Lumina didn't spare a moment before slipping from the arm rest into Lightning's lap, making the latter infuriated.

"There that's comfortable. Where to start..." Lumina pondered, a finger at her chin.

"This better be good." Lightning grunted.

"Hm. Think hard. Do you remember when you first got to Valhalla and you were able to speak to Etro herself?"

Lightning nodded.

"Do you remember the first thing she said? She said it to Fang, remember?"

"... She told Fang she didn't belong there."

Lumina clapped. "Yes! Hold onto that thought! Now, what do you call something that doesn't belong?"

Lightning squinted at Lumina. "..What?"

"Think hard, Savior." Lumina's lip was curling.

"..."

"By Gods, you're dense." Lumina shook her head. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Lightning sighed, exasperated. "I don't have time for this."

Lumina beamed. "Yes, time! Think about it..."

Lightning was drawing a blank and was pretty sure at this point that Lumina was just teasing her.

"If Fang didn't belong in Valhalla at the time, that would make her..." Lumina's eyebrows shot to the top of her forehead, her hands motioning while she waited for Lightning to catch on and finish her sentence.

"Get off of me." Lightning said, trying to get up.

Lumina struggled to stay on top of Lightning, but eventually lost the battle. Lightning picked the child up and set her aside before she jumped to the platform below and began walking away. Lumina teleported right behind her.

"When the timeline splintered, Serah traveled through the timeline resolving these problems. Putting things back in order and removing objects that _weren't supposed to be there_." Lumina enunciated the last few words loudly.

Lightning's muscles seized at once.

"They're called anomalies." Lumina continued in a matter of fact voice. "As you learned watching Serah die, messing with time can come with some pretty heavy consequences. Of course, it shouldn't have been a big thing, right? You watched Fang disappear from Valhalla, and you carried on with your destiny protecting the goddess. In the real world however, time broke _everywhere _after that."

Lightning turned on the spot, looking completely horror struck.

Lumina sighed and held out her hand to Lightning, who took it, not knowing what else to do. Upon touching Lumina's hand they were brought back to the throne resuming their previous position.

"Etro underestimated Fang though, you know?" Lumina smiled. "Etro thought she could just bring the woman back to Pulse and that would be the end of it. Only, Fang had other ideas. Love sick without you in that instance, she would have found her way back to Valhalla. So it was no good and time had to be changed _again_."

Lightning closed her eyes. _Oh, Fang.._

"And again, and _AGAIN_. Fang could not be contained no matter what the circumstances were. It became evident that the only way to keep her out of the picture was bringing time back farther, so that Fang would indeed enter crystal stasis and remain inside of that pillar. It took the entire timeline back to the day when Cocoon nearly fell and as a result blinked many things out of existence. You, Fang, Vanille, the brands.. Even Serah's unborn child. It was imperfect though. Time became confused and Serah held on to that one glimpse she caught of you before you disappeared."

Lumina rested her head on her hand and watched Lightning process this for several minutes until Lightning finally shook her head.

"How come _I_ remember the alternative past, then?" She asked.

"Well, the moment you came to be in Valhalla, you stopped existing in that time line. Time flows differently there." Lumina shrugged. "It's a good thing though, because if you didn't remember then, well..."

Lumina got into Lightning's face, leaning up close to her ear before whispering. "We wouldn't know today that Fang is responsible for Serah's death."

Lumina sat back smugly, waiting for Lightning's reaction as if she'd just lit the fuse on a stick of dynamite.

Much to her surprise, Lightning smiled.

"That's ridiculous. Fang didn't know what she was doing." Lightning said.

"She broke_ time_ to get to you." Lumina said.

"The only reason she was there in the first place was because she sacrificed her freedom, again. For me. She.. I.. if it were me, I would've have done the same thing for her." Lightning found herself stumbling over her words.

Lumina was shaking her head slowly.

"You still love her." She said, awestruck.

"You seem surprised." Lightning glared at her. "Are you jealous?"

"No, Stupid. It's because you can't love." Lumina said.

"If I couldn't love, do you really think I'd be doing all this to save Serah?" Lightning asked.

Lumina smirked. "That's a good question. I mean it's one thing to _know_ that you love Serah and Fang, because that's in your brain, but haven't you noticed something is missing, Lightning? You know it's there, but you just can't bring yourself to reciprocate."

Lumina used her hand on Lightning's shoulder to support her weight while she threw a ball of light into the center of the circular platform below them. Serah's form manifested from the energy, staring up into her sisters face.

"Serah..." Lightning breathed.

"Is that all?" Lumina asked. Lightning looked at her. "You love her and you cant even smile at her appearance."

"You just made her appear. It's obviously a fake." Lightning said.

"But you've seen her before, haven't you? How did you feel then?"

The girl in the center disappeared. Lightning's eyebrows came together.

"Here's a good question. Where do you think Serah's soul is, Lightning?" Lumina asked.

Slowly, Lightning's eyes narrowed into slits.

"I can tell you where it's _not_." The child put her hand over Lightning's heart.

Lightning shuddered. "It was there..."

"You know who took it, right?", Lumina's voice grew very serious.

"So it's a hostage situation." Lightning muttered.

"That's being generous." Lumina said. "Who said your God is going to play fair by your little human rules."

"He promised..." Lightning spoke between her teeth.

"Let's say Serah's soul has already been thrown to the chaos-"

"Then I don't care if he's a God, I'll-"

"Destroy him!" Lumina finished the last line with Lightning.

"Incredible." Lumina put her hand on her hip and grinned triumphantly. "Isn't it amazing what a difference a few days can make? Remember last time we met, you wouldn't have dreamed of turning on God."

"How do I know what you're saying is real?" Lightning asked.

"You have to trust me, Light. I'm the only real thing you'e seen in a very long time. Except, for maybe Fang. The Serah you see is a lie, Hope on his little Ark is a lie, and with the way that Bhunivelze cut your heart out, you were becoming a lie, too."

Lumina approached Lightning again, reaching up and tracing her thumb across Lightning's bottom lip.

"A pretty little fake just like the rest of them."

Lightning winced. How could she deny something that felt so... true?

"There's only three days left Lightning, you better decide upon your path fast."

And with that another flash of light, Lumina was gone.

Lightning nodded softly to herself, once again questioning her allegiance. So it had been confirmed that she _was_ missing a part of herself after suspecting it for so long. Her muscles tensed angrily because she'd almost gone along with it.

Every last ounce of it made sense. The delivery might not have been ideal, but Lumina confirmed every last one of her suspicions. And for once, Lightning felt more lucid than ever.

"Etro," Lightning whispered to the empty throne. "He messed with the wrong person."

She closed her eyes and meshed out her thoughts internally, inhaling deeply. Her head felt dizzy with anticipation.

_Three days to make this assault perfect. Calm yourself, Lightning. _

_Think like a soldier. _

_Act like a Savior. _

_There's no reason he has to know what is coming._

* * *

**A/N #2 Yes. I see the hole about Serah's child too but I left that open intentionally. I have an explanation for it but I didn't want to take the mood through such a dark route.**


	4. EKG

She opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of the Ark. The contrast from the darkness to this overwhelming light caused her pupils to constrict painfully.

She squinted and, out of habit, immediately went for the Yggdrasil.

"_There_ you are." Hope said, sounding irritated.

_Fake Hope._.

Lightning kept her eyes trained on the tree, not wanting to alert 'Hope' to the change in her mentality. She offered the three souls she'd managed to save in the Dead Dunes to the Yggdrasil but it hardly made a difference.

"It's becoming more frequent." Hope said.

"What is?" Lightning asked, heading to her kiosk. It was pretty evident she wasn't up for small talk with Hope after everything she'd just learned.

"You disappearing off the radar."

Lightning shrugged. "I don't see how I can control it."

"Even so, we both know that you could have teleported out of those ruins when those doors shut on you."

"And?"

"And why didn't you? You've nearly wasted an entire hour."

"We both agreed that we wanted to know Fang's real motivation for the Clavis, right?" Lightning lied.

"You barely even talked about the Clavis.. Have you decided what you're going to do with her?" Hope asked.

"_Do_ with her?" Lightning asked and then couldn't help smirking to herself. She was grateful her back was to Hope.

"She's against the ritual and she'll probably take the Clavis for herself."

"It seems to me that she has a pretty good reason to be against the ritual." Lightning said.

"Seems pretty selfish to me. All those souls in exchange for one life.." Hope started. "And it goes against the will of God, Light."

"Well, I don't think Vanille deserves to die." Lightning said.

And to think, once upon a time she'd thought that Hope actually had a soft spot for Vanille. From back in the day.. Perhaps even a crush..

"Are you feeling okay?" Hope asked. "Would you really want to turn on God after the promise he made you?"

Lightning glanced backwards into Hope's dim eyes and remembered a time when the boy she once knew wasn't a religious robot. A wild thought occurred to her then. If this was indeed a fake, and she was pretty sure this was the case even on her own suspicions alone, who was she _actually_ talking to? Her stomach lurched uncomfortably when she realized it could be that this was the voice of God himself.

"I never said anything about turning on God, Hope." Lightning said, slowly. "I just want to see everything from every angle before I make a decision."

He seemed appeased by this admission and took a more relaxed stance.

"Well, whatever you decide, you know I'm on your side, right Light?" Hope asked.

_Oh, sure._

"Right." Lightning said, using all of her restraint to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. Her eyes landed on the image of Fang frozen on the monitor above Hope's head. Her face softened as she remembered the last plea Fang had made to her.

Lightning felt her insides doused in warmth thinking about everything the hunter had gone through. Strong enough to collapse and catch worlds at her will, her determination powerful enough to accidentally break time itself if it got in her way; Fang was an example of the shear strength of the human spirit. A poster child for the power of love.

Lightning found herself so inspired.

"I'm sure you'll end up making the right decision, anyway." Hope said, turning his back on Lightning. "...If you ever want to see Serah again."

Lightning inhaled deeply and initiated reentry, excitement flooding her eyes. That thinly veiled threat was all the confirmation she needed to tell her that her trajectory was dead on. Hope is a fake and God is playing a much heavier hand in the end days than she'd previously thought. Now it was only a matter of treading lightly and alerting her allies to the cause without drawing too much attention to her intentions.

"I'm sure I will, too." Lightning said.

Because if Fang was beside her, any outcome was possible. Even if that meant winning a holy war.

* * *

"Fang." Lightning gasped the exact moment she came back into being.

Fang jumped from the sudden change in Lightning's thoughtful pose. Something wasn't quite right about how the last few seconds in time progressed, like Lightning had moved unnaturally. Like the position she was sitting in shifted without her moving at all. Fang was about to bring her hand away when the Lightning's hand came to rest on top of hers.

Lightning leaned in closer to the bars, her face literally inches from Fang's. Fang's eyes widened infinitesimally.

"Uh." Fang choked, feeling her palm becoming sweaty.

"I can't save someone that doesn't want to be saved." Lightning said softly. "There's nothing I can do.."

Fang sighed in discontent, arching her neck backwards to rest against the sandstone.

"Fang.." Lightning breathed.

Fang dropped her eyes from the ceiling to peer sideways at Lightning.

"There's nothing _I_ can do." Lightning enunciated every word slowly. The corner of her mouth curled slightly.

Fang blinked, trying to scrutinize Lightning's features to be sure she'd actually seen the hint in the message. Was this the Savior's way of saying she wouldn't stand in her way?

As if confirming the unasked question, Lightning squeezed Fang's hand before standing up. Fang rose slowly after her.

"Hasn't it been an hour yet?" Lightning asked.

"Nearly." Fang guessed.

Fang pressed her face between the bars and watched Lightning pace around her enclosure, her curiosity piqued by the sudden change in Lightning's mood. The lone torch in dark room gave Lightning the appearance that she was blonde haired rather than rose tinted. It gave Lightning almost a eerie glow, like an iridescent aura of you would expect an angel to have.

That was it. Lightning was a living breathing angel. But Fang was running out of time, and her questions might remain unanswered forever if she didn't act soon.

"Lightning.." Fang beckoned.

Lightning looked up from where she was trying to rid her cape of dust and approached the gate where Fang was gazing at her.

"You.. you do remember, right?" Fang asked.

"Remember what?" Lightning asked.

Fang's jaw jutted to one side in thought as she struggled for the correct way to approach this.

"Do you remember what it felt like?" Fang asked.

Lightning pursed her lips and smiled apologetically. "I don't know.."

Fang sighed and slumped against the bars. "I should have known."

"No, I mean I have no idea what you're talking about. You'll have to be more specific." Lightning said, encouragingly.

She was brought up short when Fang's hands came through the bars and gripped her belt, pulling her closer until her hips were pressed against the metal.

"I mean us." Fang said. "Do you remember.. what we had?"

Lightning stared into Fang's deep green expanse, mapping out the urgency behind her request. Every familiar detail on Fang's face was a friendly reminder of how much devotion was still evident. From the shape of Fang's naturally arrogant lips tense enough to rupture, to the desperation that could Lightning could feel penetrating her deep within her bones.

Even after all these centuries, she still had ownership over this tribal goddess. Just as Lumina had said, as if it all happened yesterday. Fang was still _hers_.

"I remember more than you do." Lightning said softly.

Fang pulled back from the bars looking momentarily dizzy. "I'm so glad.." She muttered.

Lightning sighed and reached her own hand through the bar, because when Fang moved it was revealed that the grimy bars she was leaning on left two parallel lines of filth down her face. Fang stiffened at her touch but relaxed as Lightning's thumb worked to erase the dirt from her cheeks. During this, their eyes never left each others, though Fang found it hard to keep hers open. She steadily moved closer as if Lightning's touch was magnetic.

"Do.. you still f-" Fang was interrupted by Lightning's finger being pushed against her lips.

"Shh." Lightning whispered.

_Not now._

Lightning was hyper aware that Hope was likely hanging on every single word and movement that was being exchanged between them right now. At the same time she also wanted to do whatever she could to comfort Fang's concerns but that in itself was difficult. In this state, what could she really do? She could feel the nagging pull in Fang's direction. She could think about how lovely Fang's lips must feel and remember exactly what they tasted like, but it was like she was a prisoner in her own body.

In a moment of self indulgence, Lightning dragged her fingertip gently down Fang's bottom lip, watching the elastic skin react to her touch. Soft, supple and inviting. Fang's breath caught unexpectedly which brought Lightning back to reality. She laughed nervously.

But Fang looked deadly serious.

Lightning spun around, her smile erased immediately when she heard rumbling behind her. Instantly her sword was pointing towards the source. She lowered it slowly when she realized it was just the doors opening.

"Right," Lightning said, shaking her hair out of her eyes when she looked back to Fang. "Where were we?"

"You're asking me? "Fang laughed, shaking her head groggily. "You'll have to excuse me, I can't even remember what my name is right now."

Lightning shook her head. "I'm coming around."

Only when Lightning disappeared around the corner did Fang let her most sincere smile free. Despite all the odds she managed to crack the woman's extra thick exterior once again, though she had no idea how it happened this time. What had she done to make such a drastic change? Thoughtfully, Fang brought her hand up to where Lightning had just touched her lips. She straightened up quickly and tried to compose herself before Lightning came around.

Coming around, yes. Lightning was _definitely_ coming around in more ways than one.

* * *

Thirteen years of her life were culminating at this very moment in front of Fang's eyes as the intricate steel door rose and disappeared into the ceiling. She followed the Savior into a room that looked appropriately decorated by the gods. Many different pathways leading to the ornate alter in the distance, arcane torches spouting never ending blue flames. Stairs formed leading to the alter when they reached the middle of the room. And all the while, Fang's eyes remained trained on the back of Lightning's head, waiting for any sign of duplicity, her stomach turning at an even rate with anticipation.

After reaching the apex of the alter, a platform lowered before them. Upon it, a small artifact resembling a golden pyramid.

"Is that it?" Lightning asked.

Fang stepped closer.

"Oh god, yeah it must be. Can you feel that?" Fang winced.

Lightning mimicked the action when she drew parallel with Fang.

"This power.."

"It feels like it's going to crush my chest." Fang said.

Lightning got closer and it was evident that it wasn't effecting her as much as it was effecting Fang. She wondered if this object, created by God himself, was _actually_ capable of crushing Fang's chest.

"Maybe you should back up Fang, I don't want you to get-"

Perhaps it was a shift in the air, but Lightning turned just in time to see Fang's lance coming down to connect with the Clavis. She didn't even have enough time to to yell, instead she threw her arms around Fang's waist to try and hold her down. When the lance connected, it was like a bomb went off. Their bodies flew together halfway across the room.

Lightning managed to land on her feet.

Fang landed hard on her shoulder in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Lightning knelt beside Fang.

Fang grunted and got to her feet without taking the offered help. They both gazed back up to the alter where the Clavis remained, seemingly unscathed.

"Well, I guess that would have been too easy." Fang said, clutching at her arm. "Do you have any ideas?"

"What if we just... took it with us?" Lightning asked.

"Not a chance." Fang said. "If anything were to happen to us and the Order took it I'd never forgive myself. It _has_ to be destroyed."

Fang took a step back towards the artifact when she heard strangled yells coming from a few rooms away.

Frozen in time, they waited as one by one, the soldiers fell into line in front of them. Secutors, the armed guard of the Order of Salvation, had their rifles pointing at the two women.

Lightning would have been able to take care of this no problem if she were by herself, but she looked to the hunter who she once thought was so inhumanly powerful. The hunter without l'Cie powers was just that now, a hunter, frail and entirely too vulnerable to bullets. Lightning had the overwhelming urge to stand in front of her but things got worse before she could react.

She could feel the vibrations run through her feet sending chills up her bodies. The Order weren't alone..

The source of the commotion erupted from a cloud of chaos behind the Secutors and came into being, shaking the entire room under its weight as it landed between the guards and the women, rearing it's head clenching its multiple jaws. Fang ran forward out of instinct but found herself staring in awe of the creature, unable to place it's origin. It was rare occasion that Fang didn't recognize a monster.

Was it reptilian? It didn't seem to have any legs...

"Fang, look out!"

Two seconds too late, Fang saw the beasts claw coming down to swipe at her. She only had enough time to brace herself for impact. When the blow came, she was flying through the air again. Her face felt like it was on fire and then she was sliding against the cool tile.

She gasped back into consciousness and sat up. She tried to get up but her vision was focusing in and out of blurred colors. The beast was advancing on her again but she couldn't stand. She had no idea where her lance was and no matter what she did, she couldn't see straight. She reached up gingerly to touch her eye and found that the entire side of her face was warm and wet.

The claw was raised again, and she waited for sweet oblivion when Lightning appeared out of nowhere in front of her. Or so she thought. She tried desperately to see what was happening but she found her muscles growing weak again. Slowly, she sunk back against the floor, her face against the tile. The last thing she heard was boots running past her on either side.

_Secutors._

"Lightning. Don't let them... please, Lightning." She pleaded, but her voice was fading away and she couldn't muster the strength to yell.

In no time at all, the sound stopped. The monsters cries were no longer shaking her existence. The pool of liquid her face was partially submerged in was now less than room temperature. She opened her eyes and could see the blue flames reflecting off of the crimson pool of her own blood. Slowly, sound started returning to her.

Footsteps were approaching at a brisk pace.

Fang groaned and rolled onto her back and the footsteps came closer. A pink blur was staring down at her. Fang blinked several times until Lightning's face came into focus.

"You're awake." Lightning exhaled, dropping to her knee beside Fang.

Fang couldn't be sure, but she thought Lightning looked more pale than usual. She tried to sit up but Lightning held her down by her shoulder.

"Don't move right now." Lightning said. The Savior used moved Fang's face to the side by her chin to get a better look at the wound. "I don't think you're bleeding anymore."

Fang sighed and closed her eyes. "What happened?"

"You got caught off guard, that's all. You'll be okay. Some of your men are coming to get you, we're gonna bring you back to Ruffian and patch you up."

Fang let her head fall to the side and she squinted trying to see through the blur up at the alter.

She had to blink several times to realize that the alter was empty. The Clavis was missing.

Everything came into focus at once and she sat bolt upright.

Lightning shoved her back down against the ground hard.

"Light! It's gone!" Fang yelled.

"I know. I'm sorry, Fang. That monster would have killed you.."

"No!" Fang screamed. Even in her injured state, she was able to sit back up against Lightning's weight.

Lightning had to physically crawl on top of Fang to keep her down, using her shins to pin the hunter.

"You're going to hurt yourself more, you need to stay down." Lightning said, softly.

Fang continued thrashing against the weight.

"She's going to die! Dammit!" Fang growled. "And all those souls will be destroyed!"

"..Destroyed? You said it would bring comfort to the souls. Vanille said she'd be _saving_ those souls." Lightning said, her eyes widening.

"Yeah. Comfort. In other words, non-existence. Saving them from their despair." Fang said, defeated.

Lightning sat back, mystified as she watched Fang stumbled to her feet and look around for her lance, which she found several feet away from her blood pool.

"Does Vanille know?" Lightning asked.

Fang stopped and stared at Lightning. "They sugar coated it for her. She doesn't know they'll be obliterated, she thinks she's doing them a favor."

"It's true you know."

Lightning and Fang both looked up to the alter to see the childlike form of Lumina sitting there casually.

"All those filthy souls will be purged. It's the will of the Order." Lumina said. She hopped off the alter and made her way down the stairs to kneel in front of Lightning. "And you know what else? It's what God wants, too."

"But why?" Lightning asked.

Lumina sat next to the Savior thoughtfully and stared into her face.

"A brand new world, built to be perfect. Why would he want to stain it with tortured souls, Lightning? He's got you running around trying to save as many as you can, but surely you notice you can't save everyone, right? You have to set things in their life right before they can be saved, because a tortured soul becomes chaotic."

"So, some people aren't worthy of the new world?" Lightning asked, her teeth clenching together. "They're just going to pick and choose who gets to live again?"

"That's not all." Lumina said. "If Vanille performs the Soulsong, those souls will be gone forever. They can never be reborn and nobody will even remember them."

Looking dizzy again, Fang slumped back onto the ground, laying beside Lightning. The savior bent over her and watch Fang slip back into unconsciousness.

"I can see you're busy now, but we need to talk soon about Serah's soul before Vanille wipes her away, too."

Alarmed, Lightning turned to look Lumina in the face, but the girl was gone.

* * *

Fang flinched wildly, the feeling of warm water dribbling down her front making her gasp.

"Sorry! That was an accident." Lightning said, easing Fang back onto the bed.

As Fang relaxed, she adjusted to the sudden change of scenery. She was in her bed back in Ruffian. Lightning was now squeezing water from a rag into a bowl beside her. She looked different and it took Fang a minute to realize that Lightning removed most of her armor. She could see them all sitting on a table behind her. Cape, collar, gloves, arm guards and what looked like a stray earpiece...

In just her vest and skirt, Lightning looked gentler. She almost looked normal if she wasn't so inhumanly beautiful.

"Bend your head this way." Lightning demonstrated and Fang complied.

Lightning brought the rag to Fang's face and began to rub away the flecks of dried blood. Fang groaned as the warm water soothed the laceration. Fang studied Lightning's concentrated face as she worked before noticing that without her cloak, Lightning's entire side was bare and exposed from her waist up. Her skin, milky white and perfect. It looked like perhaps Lightning had put on a few more pounds of pure muscle. Fang felt her face go red and quickly diverted her eyes.

"Damn it, you're bleeding again." Lightning sighed.

"Oh, Uh. Is it that bad?" Fang asked.

Lightning shook her head. "It's not much and it's even that deep. I guess you just bleed a lot."

Fang smiled as Lightning held the rag in place, applying pressure.

"Do you think it'll leave a scar?" Fang asked.

"Maybe."

"I heard girls like scars." Fang said, smirking up into Lightnings face.

Lightning shook her head, containing her smile as she brought the rag back to the bowl, purging the blood from the rag. She looked up at Fang with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure they'll be lining up, Fang."

"They'll be wasting their time." Fang chuckled and then winced because she found it was painful to chuckle.

"I'm sorry." Lightning apologized, squeezing out the rag again and returning it to Fang's face which immediately relaxed at the touch.

A long silence passed as Fang enjoyed being able to stare while the soldier's gentle hands cleaned her.

"You know, I don't usually get injured this often. It only seems to happen when you're around."

Lightning smiled to herself, remembering a similar position they were in back in Oerba. She set the rag back in the bowl when she was done and examined the wound. The swelling had recessed dramatically but the area around the cut and the cut itself would be purple in mere hours, surely. Lightning traced a tender finger along the gash.

"Lucky I've got you to take care of me." Fang said, blinking slowly at Lightning's touch. Fang brought her own hand up to the Savior's face and hesitated before drawing her thumb across Lightning's powerful jaw, studying her face as she allowed her other fingers to fan out and caress her cheek.

Lightning's hand dropped and she felt all her muscles tense at once. Something from deep within her was burning, clawing at her insides to be allowed out. She gritted her teeth in concentration as she fought hard to maintain eye contact with Fang.

"It's still there." Fang said, softly. "You can still feel it, can't you?"

Lightning nodded stiffly and sighed, finally looking away. "It's... powerful and very frustrating."

Fang frowned. How very cruel it was to be presented with Lightning again only to find half of her missing. Now a powerful demigod empty of emotion, but not _completely_ empty. It might have been less cruel if Lightning felt nothing at all, Fang thought, for Lightning anyway. Her soldier, turned savior. Typical of her to put others ahead of her own needs, especially when it came to Serah..

Fang blinked.

"Wait a minute." Fang sat up. "What are you doing?"

"Um, well Fang I just cleaned your wounds, and now I'm hanging around to make sure that blow to your head didn't give you brain damage." A smile came to Lightning's lips. "I'm starting to think otherwise now..."

"No, I mean, aren't you on a tight schedule? Saving souls and all that?" Fang asked. "What time is it?"

"A little after eleven." Lightning said.

"And you're still here?" Fang asked.

"You should really lay down." Lightning said softly, standing up to ease Fang back down against the bed by her shoulder.

"You're avoiding my question." Fang stated.

Lightning sunk back into the chair and stared at Fang. "Lumina said that the Soulsong will make Serah disappear."

Fang nodded slowly as she processed this. A smile came to her face.

"You won't let it happen." Fang said.

"No, I won't." Lightning agreed.

"Finally." Fang said, relief her most prominent feature. "So, you're done playing his little game?"

Lightning nodded.

Fang beamed and fluidly got to her feet. Lightning watched warily as Fang stretched her arm over her head and winced, clutching her right shoulder.

"Be careful, you dislocated that." Lightning said. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Fang crossed to the other side of her room and began rifling through her belongings.

"Luxerion." Fang said.

"Now?" Lightning asked sharply.

"Why? How much time do we have left?" Fang asked.

"About two days." Lightning said.

Fang nodded and walked up to a mirror to examine her face.

"Might as well get there early. If I can find a way in and talk to Vanille, we might be able to avoid the whole thing."

"And if you get caught?" Lightning asked.

"I won't." Fang said, as if this ended the discussion. "What will you do?"

Lightning mutely starting collecting her possessions and rearming. What she hadn't expected was Fang leaping from bed still bleeding to run to Vanille's side but she supposed time was of the essence, or whatever. A familiar scowl returned to her face.

"I've got some things to wrap up." Lightning said, pulling her collar straight.

"I _will_ see you there, right?" Fang asked.

"Yes." Lightning said, pulling her gloves on. She could feel Fang staring at her, but she only had eyes for the guards she was securing to her arms now.

And then she was thrown off balance, and then enclosed. And it was warm. It took her a moment to realize that these were Fang's arms around her. She was being hugged and Fang's face was in her hair, she could feel the woman breathing down her neck.

She reacted slowly at first, turning into the hug and returning it halfheartedly expecting to be over quickly, but Fang didn't let go and the longer they stood there like that, the more Lightning realized she didn't want Fang to let go. She let her arms snake around the back of the taller woman's neck, rolling up onto her toes to be held closer.

Fang obliged eagerly, pulling the slender body tightly against her own.

"You know, we're not just after Vanille and Serah. We're gonna get you back, too." Fang spoke, muffled against Lightning's head."If I have to, I'll break God in half and take you back myself.

A thrill ran through Lightnings body because while other people might make colorful statements like that, Fang would only say such a thing if she absolutely meant it. Her track record proved that.

"I might not be a demigod, but I'm going to fight too, you know? You aren't alone."

Fang pulled away and Lightning nodded working hard to hide her disappointment at being let go.

"It's a date right?" Fang asked.

Lightning lifted an eyebrow.

"You, me. Last day of the world..." Fang smirked.

Lightning genuinely smiled now, because if there was anyone in the world that could find romantic possibilities in the apocalypse, she was standing directly in front of her.

"It's a date." Lightning agreed.

Fang used her finger to lift Lightning's eyes to meet her own.

"Don't be late." Fang smiled.

Lightning nodded softly and watched Fang walk to the door.

The hunter stopped, and they shared one last smile before she disappeared down the hall.

Lightning brought her palms to her cheeks and closed her eyes.

Of course, it wasn't a real date, but just the thought of it made her aware of the blood running through her veins propelled by the throbbing muscle in her chest that beat faster whenever Fang was around.

She let her hair fall over her eyes while she secured the last of her belongings when her eye fell upon the earpiece on the desk.

She picked up the piece of plastic and turned it in her fingers gingerly before flipping the switch to the on position. A visual spark appeared before a thin wisp of smoke emitted from the device.

Lightning's mouth twitched.

"That's just too bad." She whispered to herself.

She let the broken object fall out of her hand to the floor as she closed her eyes.

And in the next moment, she was gone.


End file.
